The present invention relates in general to vehicular rearview camera systems, and, more specifically, to displaying backup maneuver steering directions on an electronic display.
Rear vision systems have become available for use on motor vehicles to monitor the area behind the vehicle by providing a camera image on a display panel visible to the driver. Such systems increase visibility for the driver of any obstacles that may be present while backing up. Some rear vision systems have been specifically intended to assist in the connecting of a trailer hitch to a trailer. By allowing the driver to see the trailer hitch and the trailer together in the field of view of a rear camera, the driver is better able to back up the vehicle so that the trailer hitch is accurately placed at the hitch-receiver on the trailer. However, since the actual backup path has to be controlled by the driver in a way that feels unnatural for most drivers, it remains difficult for some to steer the vehicle so that the trailer hitch moves in the desired manner on the backup display.